moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BlossomDarling8
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tumblr m6qxmyMulC1rta5rio1 400.png page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Sefelic 3D (talk) 20:23, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I don't know if you are on your computer but if you are could you meet me on chat I need to talk to you and you will be happy to hear it(it isn't about my fish or tiny chat) Come back to chat? Were you having an emotinal moment or have you turned off your computer? Tinychat please I'm on it right now http://tinychat.com/lloyd795 Come back on chat! Come back on chat I want to show you yor figures Pipa ftw Go Pipa! I hope you do well in DAM 2014! Go Pipa! :D [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 21:19, June 25, 2014 (UTC) You're invited! Pipa These are the people I have made accounts on MM.com and have voted for Pipa: *Me *My sister *My aunt *My uncle *My mum x2 *My dad x2 *My cousin x2 *My grandma IDK I will make more people vote for Pipa. Ok Kind regards, [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 11:44, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Website Name Hi Dia, I was just wondering if you would vote for a name for my (to be) site! The vote is between Moshi Monsters Press (Moshi Press for short) and Moshi Magic. The site will be on Moshi Monsters Tips and Tricks, so if your ever stuck, then visit our site! It will be a Wordpress site, and I am hiring 2 more people to join and beconme staff of the site! Please vote now! You can vote by telling me on my talk page, or comment on it on my blog page. Sorry, the Wiki won't let me put any links here! But for any further details, visit my Blog page. P.S: I voted for Pipa! I'm also gonna get a new signature! Sassynut (talk) 12:16, July 31, 2014 (UTC) PIPA FTW!!! Hi! Here's the art: GIF Could you please make a Toots GIF please of his actions. Almost time to catch Pipa! Well now it has been offiiacally announced that you are the winner of DAM, me and all the others I guess xD are on the look out for Pipa in our zoos :) Pipapai What have they done to pipa, your original design was so much better -cri- [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪ [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 16:05, September 5, 2014 (UTC) yaay